Using touch control technique to operate portable electronic apparatus has become the main trend technique nowadays. Touch control input function is included in laptops, tablets, smart phones or GPS to execute correspondingly operations. Take the laptop as an example, usually a touch pad is disposed near the keyboard. The user can use the touch pad to execute touch control for replacing mouse or keyboard, so as to provide more intuitive and convenient operation.
Besides, Near Field Communication (NFC) technique is broadly applied for short distance transmission and communication between two apparatuses. For the user's requirements, some manufacturers have combined the NFC technique with the portable apparatus such as a laptop to provide more functions. It has to dispose a corresponding antenna structure and related parts for operating the NFC function, and thus enough space inside the portable apparatus has to be arranged. In the laptop, only the space of the base near the touch pad could be used for disposing the antenna structure and related parts, so that less space inside the laptop is available.